A New Member
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku go on a rescue mission to go get Crunch's little sister, who everybody thought was dead,Crystal out of Nina's evil boarding school. Problem is will Crystal stay with her brother and his friends/family even after they rescue her? Enjoy :)


Almost everybody knows about the trio of Crash, his little sister Coco, and their best friend Crunch. These three live together on their island as a small family with the evil powerful mask Uka Uka's(pronounced ooka ooka) good twin brother Aku Aku. (pronounced ,unless I'm way off, awka awka) These three fight against the evil Dr. Cortex with Aku Aku's help, to keep the world free of his evil plans. Little (as in people who are fans of the series of games) know that Crunch has two biological little sisters Tawna and Crystal Bandicoot. The siblings got separated when they were younger. No one really knows,what happened to Tawna after landing on the island with Crunch, but the two siblings were told that Crystal was killed in an experiment. The truth is that she was sent to evil boarding school with Nina. (Outcast Bandicoot Wiki is where I found this out). Both girls are good at heart, but how can you be good when surrounded by so much evil? Sadly both brother and sister escaped Dr. Cortex' grasp thinking that their baby sister was dead. We start our story with the gang coming back from the mission. Coco is looking at files that Aku Aku got his hands on at the lab and is reading a long. Crunch is outside doing push ups with is teddy bear Pinky Bear. That he loves a lot but Crash, Coco, and Tani always have this special place in his heart as the siblings he loves very much. Crash the second oldest sibling in this family is playing on his pogo stick at his own house. Even though they are siblings in a way they each have their own individual little houses that are close to each other. After a while Coco comes crashing out of her house with her notes and runs over to Crunch's house.

"Crunch! Crunch!" she yells, tripping over Crunch and falling on her butt.

Crunch gets up, lifts her up, dust her off, and gives her notes back to her.

"What's with the hurry itty bitty sister?" asks Crunch

"I have news! Amazing and bad news!" says Coco excited

"What?" says Crunch

"You're sister Crystal is alive!" explains Coco

Crunch feels Coco's head. Crash and Aku Aku come over to see what the commotion is about.

"Are you okay? I told you Cortex said she was killed in an experiment." says Crunch

"I'm fine! He lied to you! These are his personal notes. She wasn't killed she was sent away." says Coco

"Really? Where?" asks Crunch

"Well...thats the bad news...You see um… she was sent to Nina's evil boarding school." says Coco

"What?!" says both Crunch and Aku Aku

Crash who doesn't speak that much panics by going in circles in front of the house to be stopped by accidently stubbing his toe on Crunch's weights. He starts holding his foot and hoping in place.

"I think we can get her back though, the only problem is after a rescue will she come back with us or will she return willingly to the school." says Coco

"Aku Aku what do you think?" asks Crunch

He pondered the thought for a moment then looked at Crunch.

"Crunch, lets bring Crystal home." says Aku Aku

There was cheering everywhere. After that Coco made a map of the inside of the school, and the room where Crystal could be in. If she was asleep that is. She even hacked her way through the school and looked at the registration and class info. Sure enough there was a Crystal Bandicoot enrolled in the school, and her schedule showed that she would be in her dorm for an hour. Well at least on a break. Disguised as four evil students the four made their way to the school. They had to stop and ask the other students where Crystal was. When they entered the room. Crunch recognized Crystal right away and hugged her. Crystal pushed him away and got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" she demanded

"Crystal, it's me Crunch you're big brother." said Crunch

As if to prove his self he showed her a scar that only she and their other sister Tawna would know about. Crystal gasped and hugged Crunch emeditally. Crunch hugged her back and Crystal let go crying tears of joy.

"Why didn't you come for me? Why did you leave me here when you came? Don't give me that confused look the news that Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, and Crunch Bandicoot broke into the school is talked about everywhere! Didn't you care about me?"  
she wailed

Crunch wiped the tears from his sisters eyes.

"Cortex told Tawna and me that you were dead. He said you were killed during one of his experiments. I didn't know you were here, if I did I would have came for you. And of course I care about you, I love and missed you Crystal. Tawna and I were devastated when we heard you were dead. We mourned after you for months. Now I know that you're alive, I'm ecstatic. I came to rescue you." says Crunch

"You did? What about Nina?" asks Crystal

"Nina is with her Uncle working for him now. " says Crunch sadly

Coco hears the guards outside and turns to the two siblings.

"Guys! I hate to break up this little reunion but we have company!" says Coco

Crystal opens the window and gets out of the way.

"Quickly! This way, we can escape out of the window!" she yells quietly

The whole family and Crystal escapes through the window and hopped down. The guards saw this and radioed to the guards near by. Crunch picked up Crash and Coco putting them on his shoulders. He then reached back and grabbed Crystals hand and ran for the gate. Making it just in the nick of time. They ran for miles back to the island where the five would be safe.

Finally free." says Crystal "Thank you, all of you."

"No problem." says Coco

"By the way who are your friends Crunch?" asks Crystal

"Oh, well this is Crash, Coco and Aku Aku. We all live on this island together their my family too. Well mine and ours now if you like it too be." says Crunch

Crystal smiles at Crunch and looks over at Crunch's family.

"Yes, please I would love to be part of this family. So age wise who's the oldest." asks Crystal

"Aku Aku, then me, you, Crash, then Coco. Aku Aku is the guardian or father figure here but when he leaves, I am the one in charge. " says Crunch

"So we gained two little siblings?" asks Crystal

"Yes." says Crunch

Crystal smiles and looks at Crash and Coco.

"I'm Crystal it's a pleasure to meet you." she says

"The pleasure is all ours. I'm Coco and this is my big brother Crash." says Coco

Crash waved and hugged Crystal. Coco looks confused and Coco laughs a little bit.

"That's Crash's way to say 'Welcome to our family'" says Coco

Crystal smiled and hugged Crash back.

"Thank you Crash, I'm happy to be part of this family." she said

She then pulled Coco into the hug, Crunch laughed, and grabbed all three of them in a huge bear hug.

"Alright, group hug!" says Crunch

"Welcome Home, Crystal." says Aku Aku

Crystal smiled and looked around at the big island. Thinking: "So this is what family and home is like. I'm going to like it here."

The End


End file.
